Extraculiculer
by Disaster999
Summary: Diusianya yang keenam tahun, Uzumaki Naruto mengalami Pubertas dini yang menyebabkannya diserang kepanikan. Untuk menanggulangi masalah itu, Hokage-jiji menunjuk wali kelasnya untuk memberi pengajaran tentang Pubertas. Namun bagaimana jika yang memiliki kewajiban itu malah menyelewengkannya? (SMUT WITH PLOT, PARODY NARUTO)
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto diserang rasa panik ketika tempat 'istimewanya' tumbuh keras jika dia melihat atau memperhatikan dengan jeli tubuh dari beberapa siswi perempuan dikelasnya. Dan untuk mencaritahu keanehan itu, setelah kelas akademi dibubarkan dia segera berlari ke kantor Jijinya.

"Hokage-jiji, kenapa tempat 'istimewaku' menjadi keras ketika aku memperhatikan siswi perempuan dikelasku?"

Pertanyaannya itu membuat Sarutobi Hiruzen ternganga. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya menandatangani dokumen, kedua matanya menatap Naruto sangsi. Bukannya dia tidak tahu, namun dia sedikit bingung karena sebuah gejala Pubertas menyerang Naruto yang masih berusia 6 tahun.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa (?)" Sarutobi menggaruk-garuk dagunya. "Tapi apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan i-"

Sarutobi berhenti ketika pintu ruangannya diketuk dan seketika terbuka menampilkan sekretarisnya yang datang membawa kopi.

Naruto yang melihat kedatangan sekretaris itu seketika menahan nafasnya. Kedua tangannya menutupi daerah selangkangannya, menghalangi setiap pandangan untuk siapapun bisa melihat celananya yang berkembang. Meskipun begitu, mata birunya itu terus menatap perhatian kepada pantat si sekretaris yang berlenggak-lenggok menghampiri meja Hokage-jijinya.

'Bagaimana bisa?' Batin Sarutobi menjerit, dia menahan keinginannya berbicara dan lebih memilih menunggu sekretarisnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu kembalinya si sekretaris, Sarutobi berdehem meminta perhatian cucunya yang masih memandangi pintu yang tertutup.

"Naruto, apa yang kau alami saat ini adalah gejala normal dari fase Pubertas. Namun yang aku sendiri bingung,,," Sarutobi berhenti, menghela nafas sejenak sebelum dia menyelesaikan penjelasannya. ",,,Kenapa dia menyerangmu yang masih berusia 6 tahun?"

"Eh? Memangnya itu salah, Jiji?" Naruto mengangkat alis, dia sendiri juga terbawa bingung dengan perkataan Jijinya.

"Mmmmm,,," Sarutobi mengangguk. ",,,Pubertas adalah masa dimana seorang anak mengalami perubahan fisik, psikis, dan pematangan fungsi seksual. Masa pubertas yang normal biasanya dimulai ketika si anak berusia 8-10 tahun. Tapi entah kenapa pubertas menyerangmu disaat usiamu baru memasuki 6 tahun? Dalam medis menyebutkan adanya masa pubertas dini, itupun ketika si anak berumur 7 -9 tahun."

"Itu berarti, aku tidak normal ya, jiji?" Naruto menunduk sendu dan dengan tangannya mencengkram sisi celananya.

"Tidak ada yang menyebutmu tidak normal, Naruto-kun! Mungkin kita bisa menyebut keadaanmu saat ini adalah khusus!" Sarutobi menyanggah, dia hanya bingung, bukan menganggap cucunya tidak normal. Dia berbicara tentang Kyuubi, dan mungkin saja pubertas Naruto yang terlalu dini ini di dorong oleh keberadaannya.

"Terus apa yang harus aku lakukan, Jiji?" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya merasa bingung, "Aku masih sangat bingung dengan pubertas itu!?" Dia sama sekali masih tabu dengan nama pubertas yang disebutkan Jijinya itu.

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan cukup nyaman." Dahi Sarutobi mulai berkeringat dingin. "Lebih baik kau kembali lagi besok siang! Aku akan meminta bantuan wali kelasmu untuk bertanggung jawab menjelaskannya padamu!"

Sarutobi tahu, dengan sifat tersembunyinya yang mesum, dia tidak akan bisa menjelaskannya dengan benar kepada Naruto. Dia tidak ingin meracuni pikiran polos cucunya itu dengan variasi penjelasan yang sangat mengedepankan nilai fantasinya.

.

.

.

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adult, Smut** **with plot, Romance, Drama, Parody and litle Adventure.**

 **Warning** : **Don't like, don't flames! Only 18up!** .

.

.

.

Suzume sedang duduk di kursinya, menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas meja guru dengan mulut yang tak henti mengeluh dengan jadwal padatnya mengajar di akademi.

Setelah memeriksa jadwal ajaran baru membuatnya langsung berada dalam suasana hati yang sangat buruk, pikirannya merasa terbebani dengan stres yang dia dapatkan dari tugasnya sehari-hari sebagai instruktur akademi.

Bercinta bisa meringankan stres, namun dia tidak pernah melakukannya karena meskipun sudah berumur 25 tahun, Suzume sendiripun masih memegang title perawan tua yang tidak pernah berpacaran.

Meskipun Masturbasi bisa menenangkan sedikit gairahnya, namun itu tidak pernah membuat pikirannya tenang. Pikirannya sudah mulai merasa muak, dia sudah sangat mendambakan pasangan yang akan siap meringankan stresnya.

Tapi siapa? Dia sudah mencari dari timur kebarat, selatan keutara dan hasilnya akan tetap sama. Kebanyakan laki-laki mendambakan wanita yang cantik dan seksi, dan kriteria seperti itu sangat jauh untuk dia jangkau.

"Suzume-san!"

"Suzume-san!"

Dengan ekspresi awut-awutan Suzume mendongkak menatap rekan kerjanya.

"Kau dipanggil keruang kepala!"

Dengan malas dia mulai bangkit dari kursinya, berangkat keluar ruangan guru untuk menuju ketempat dimana kepala akademi berada.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Jadwalnya semakin padat, mungkin saja pikirannya mulai stres."

"Ooooh,,,"

ooo

ooo

Setelah mengetuk pintu, Suzume membuka pintu dan segera menghadap kepala akademi, karena menunduk Suzume tidak menyadari bahwa yang duduk dikursi kepala adalah pemimpin desanya.

"Terimakasih telah memenuhi panggilanku, Suzume-san!"

"Ho- Hokage-sama,,," Suzume tersentak, dia mendongkak dan lekas membungkukan badannya. ",,,Ma- Maafkan saya jika tidak menyadari itu anda, Hokage-sama!"

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu waktumu, Suzume-san!" Sarutobi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dan mungkin juga aku harus meminta maaf lagi untuk membuatmu membantu orangtua ini!" Sarutobi menaruh pipa rokoknya dan tersenyum menatap Suzume.

Mendengar itu membuat Suzume menganggukan kepalanya.

"Naruto,,, cucuku yang malang telah memulai jalan menuju kedewasaaanya, dan sejujurnya aku tak begitu tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya kepadanya (?)." Dengan wajah sedih Sarutobi menjelaskan kepada Suzume.

"TIDAK MUNGK-" Suzume sontak langsung menutup mulutnya, nadanya lepas kendali menerima informasi itu. "Ma- Maksudku,,, bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah masih terlalu dini untuk memulai itu?"

Dia mengenal Naruto Uzumaki, dia adalah salah-satu siswa yang diajarnya. Jadi bagaimana mungkin anak semuda itu mulai mengalami pubertas? Sangat aneh!

"Akupun sama terkejutnya denganmu!" Sarutobi meringis.

"Jadi apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda, Hokage-sama?" Suzume bertanya hormat.

"Aku akan bertanya,,," Sarutobi berhenti, menghela nafasnya sebelum mengatakan maksud yang ingin dia sampaikan tadi. ",,,Apakah kau bisa melakukannya untukku? Menjelaskan fase pubertas untuk Naruto?"

Mata Suzume melebar. Dia mulai diserang panik dan gugup ketika muncul bayangan-bayangan jika dia harus menjelaskan hal memalukan itu untuk Naruto.

"T- Tapi,,,"

Suzume berhenti ketika beberapa pikiran menggoda dan tidak senonoh muncul di kepalanya.

Bagaimana jika selain menjelaskan tentang pubertas, dia juga menjelaskan sekaligus mengajarinya tentang beberapa kesenangan orang dewasa?

Bagaimana jika dia mendidik anak Naruto ini menjadi mainan Seks hidup untuk dia gunakan?

Suzume tahu sedikit tentang siswanya itu, dan jika boleh dipikirkan kembali, kriteria sebagai alat peringan stres nampaknya sangat cocok untuknya.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang anak yatim-piatu, jadi tidak akan terlalu bermasalah dengan orangtuanya. Terutama dia juga merupakan hama yang dihindari oleh hampir seluruh penduduk desa, jadi jika suatu saat kegiatannya ketahuan, dia tidak akan terlalu bersalah dan mereka malah menganggapnya sebagai korban dari kebiadapan Naruto.

Menyadari semua itu membuat batin Suzume menyeringai. Akhirnya sebuah kesempatan datang untuknya, dia hanya perlu memoles 'Boneka Seks' itu dan membuatnya hidup untuk memuaskan nafsunya.

",,,Perintah Hokage adalah mutlak, saya akan menerima tugas ini dan bekerja semaksimal mungkin untuk menjelaskannya kepada Uzumaki-san!"

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Suzume-san!"

TO BE CONTINUED!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baca beberapa fanfic lemon/smut membuatku jadi kepingin membuat satu fanfic tambahan untuk meramaikan per-lemonan Indonesia. Hahahahaha

Aku akan menambahkan nama lengkap dari Suzume menjadi Suzume Okita, di caon dia berusia 31 tahun tapi aku ingin membuatnya sedikit lebih muda, jadi jangan tanya kenapa!?

Siapa yang punya fetish dengan cewek nerd? Angkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi! :v

Aku menunggu responnya, karena aku author baru jadi aku sangat membutuhkan review untuk mendongkrak semangatku!


	2. Chapter 2

Untuk memulai Extraculiculernya, Suzume telah mengambil Uzumaki Naruto dari kantor Hokage dan membawanya ke apartemen miliknya.

Mereka berdua baru saja memasuki apartemen, saling berhadapan dengan aura kecanggungan yang memancar dari tubuh keduanya.

Dibawah tatapan polos yang diberikan Naruto membuat tubuh Suzume mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman, dia merasa gugup untuk bagaimana memulai sesuatu yang sudah terencanakan di otaknya.

"Ummm,,," Suzume mulai merangkai kata, kemudian dia tersenyum. ",,,Duduklah Uzumaki-san, tidak perlu bersikap canggung!" Kata Suzume, dia berusaha menyembunyikan kecanggungannya sendiri.

Naruto tersipu, namun perlahan namun pasti dia mulai melangkah kearah sofa dan langsung duduk diatasnya.

Merasa Naruto sudah mulai merasa nyaman, Suzume berbalik dan pergi menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil buku materi yang semalaman suntuk telah dia buat sendiri untuk menarik anak kecil itu memasuki jebakannya.

Hanya butuh waktu 5 menit untuk Suzume kembali keruang tamu dan melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk tegang dengan kedua matanya memperhatikan sebuah album yang terduduk diatas pahanya.

Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Naruto, Suzume pun melangkah perlahan dan menyelinap dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lih-" Suzume tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Kedua mata dibalik kacamatanya melebar ketika dia melihat sendiri isi album itu.

Album itu adalah koleksi poto selfie dirinya sendiri.

"D- Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Suzume langsung merebut album itu dan memeluknya erat didepan dadanya. Dia bertanya gagap, wajahnya merah terbakar malu karena albumnya dilihat oleh muridnya sendiri.

Suzume adalah pribadi yang selalu merasa rendah dan tak percaya diri. Dia mengekspresikan rasa kepercayaan dirinya lewat sebuah poto, membuat beberapa poto nakal dan dia kumpulkan sebagai koleksi pribadinya.

Tapi sekarang album itu bukan lagi sebuah barang rahasia yang sangat pribadi. Naruto Uzumaki sudah membongkar rahasianya, dia sudah melihat potonya yang sedang mengenakan lingerie, telanjang dada, telanjang total bahkan dia pasti sudah melihat potonya ketika dia melakukan masturbasi sehingga membuatnya sekaligus telah melihat Vagunya yang berlendir.

Suzume merasa sudah menjadi sensei yang sangat buruk untuk salah-satu muridnya, secara tidak langsung dia sudah meracuni pikiran anak yang baru memulai pubertasnya dengan beberapa gambaran nakal dan sangat d-

-Tunggu dulu! Bukankah itu memang tujuan dari praktek ini? Bukankah itu akan menjadi sangat mudah untuk menjerumuskannya?

"Ma- Maaf, i- itu,,,"

"Sssttt!" Suzume meletakan telunjuknya dibibir Naruto. "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena sudah mengejutkanmu!" Suzume berkata lembut, berbeda dengan batinnya yang saat ini tengah menyembunyikan seringaian licik. "Silahkan jika kau ingin melihatnya lagi!" Suzume menyerahkan kembali albumnya.

"E- Eh?" Naruto tersentak dengan pernyataan itu, kedua mata birnya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung menatap Suzume.

"Ini berhubungan dengan pelajaran yang akan aku berikan, untuk itu ada baiknya kau terlebih dulu memulai untuk melihat-lihat isi album milikku!" Suzume memberitahu membuat Naruto berohria menerima penjelasannya.

Naruto masih tidak mengerti dengan senseinya itu. Bukankah tadi dia bersikap keras melindungi album itu? Tapi kenapa dalam sekejap saja senseinya itu berubah pikiran dan malah menawarkan albumnya untuk dia lihat?

Naruto mengangkat bahu dan segera membuka albumnya kembali ke halaman terakhir yang sebelumnya dia lihat. Kedua mata shafire itu terkena Genjutsu, dia seakan terpana melihat gambar dimana senseinya itu tengah berjongkok telanjang didepan kamera sambil membuka kedua kakinya menampilkan sebuah celah Vagu banjir dan menetes membasahi karpet dibawahnya.

"Aku merasa sangat tidak pantas untuk tugas ini?" Katanya dengan wajah menampakan pura-pura menyesal. Tangannya bergerak semakin dekat, setelah itu dia sedikit memanjat keatas paha kiri Naruto dan perlahan-lahan mengelusnya sensual.

"Se- sensei,,," Naruto mulai merasa tidak nyaman, selangkangannya gemetar membuat Penanya sedikit demi sedikit mendaki menuju puncaknya.

"Seharusnya kau mendapatkan seorang guru yang lebih baik dariku!" Tangan Suzume kembali memanjat mendekati Pena Naruto.

"I- itu tidak benar!" Dengan perasaan gugup Naruto menyanggah. "Suzume-sensei selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik, tidak seperti guru-guru lainnya yang selalu membenciku."

"Itu karena aku selalu mengabaikan apapun yang membuatku tidak tertarik." Kata Suzume sambil mendengus. "Aku hanya pokus menunaikan kewajibanku, tidak peduli bahwa murid-muridku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku jelaskan."

"Aku juga tidak peduli dengan apa yang dijelaskan guru-guruku dikelas!" Naruto berseru sedikit keras. "Menjadi Hokage terkuat didunia tidak memerlukan omong kosong yang disebut matematika ~dattebayou!"

Suzume tersenyum licik, dia mengenal sifat Naruto yang ekspresif. Terlihat dengan kondisinya saat ini, dia masih mampu bertingkah seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu,,," Suzume berhenti untuk menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi sendu. ",,,Apa kau juga tidak menyukaiku?"

"Suzume-sensei baik, manamungkin aku tidak menyukai sensei!" Jawab Naruto sambil berusaha menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Suzume sensei tidak memandangku seperti oranglain lakukan, Suzume-sensei juga tidak pernah menghukumku dengan hukuman konyol seperti guru-guru lainnya."

'Ini akan semakin mudah!' Pikir Suzume. Dia memang tidak pernah membenci Naruto, karena menurutnya dia tidak memiliki masalah dengannya.

Selain itu untuk dia tidak pernah menghukum Naruto, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan murid-muridnya yang lain. Hukuman sama sekali tidak berguna, baginya kegiatan seperti itu hanya membuang-buang waktu.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai untuk pelajaran tambahannya." Sahut Suzume sambil membuka buku yang dibawanya. "Perhatikan aku, Uzumaki-san!"

Naruti tersentak, dia segera menyampingkan tubuhnya untuk memperhatikan Suzume yang terduduk disebelahnya.

"Untuk masalah pubertas,,,"

*Aku membawa topik ini dari Wikipedia!

",,,Pubertas adalah masa ketika seorang anak mengalami perubahan fisik, psikis, dan pematangan fungsi seksual. Masa pubertas dalam kehidupan kita biasanya dimulai saat berumur 8 hingga 10 tahun dan berakhir lebih kurang di usia 15 hingga 16 tahun. Pada masa ini memang pertumbuhan dan perkembangan berlangsung dengan cepat. Pada wanita pubertas ditandai dengan menstruasi pertama (menarche), sedangkan pada laki-laki ditandai dengan mimpi basah. Kini, dikenal adanya pubertas dini pada remaja. Penyebab pubertas dini ialah bahwa bahan kimia DDT sendiri, DDE, mempunyai efek yang mirip dengan hormon estrogen. Hormon ini diketahui sangat berperan dalam mengatur perkembangan seks wanita." Setelah selesai membaca bukunya, Suzume mendongkak dan menghela nafasnya ketika menatap Naruto yang terbengong menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Emmm, begini,,," Suzume menggaruk kepalanya sebelum dia menjelaskan tentang pubertas lebih simple. ",,,Pubertas adalah dimana seorang anak laki-laki akan mengalami perubahan-perubahan seperti suara yang berubah lebih berat, mulai tumbuhnya rambut didaerah tertentu, dan,,," Suzume mencengkram Pena Naruto yang masih tegak dari balik celananya. ",,,Pubertas juga masa dimulainya dorongan keinginan untuk seks!"

"Ke- keinginan seks~?" Naruto berkata dengan nafas yang mulai menjadi sesak, dia sedikit mengerang ketika Suzume memijat-mijat lembut Penanya.

"Ya." Jawab Suzume sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Sebagai contoh,,," Suzume melepaskan cengkramannya, setelah itu dia membuka kimono pinknya untuk menunjukan payudaranya yang masih memakai bra. ",,,Lihat! Apa menurutmu aku menarik, Uzumaki-san?"

Nafasnya menjadi kasar, Penanya berkedut-kedut di dalam celananya. Kedua mata Naruto menatap perhatian Suzume yang sedikit meremas payudara ber-branya.

Suzume menyeringai melihat respon itu, dia kembali membuka branya dan memamerkan kedua payudara C miliknya untuk dilihat oleh mata Naruto. Setelah selesai dengan pakaian atasnya, kedua tangannya berlanjut untuk membuka seluruh pakaiannya, sehingga kini dia sudah telanjang didepan Naruto.

Naruto menahan nafasnya melihat Suzume yang telanjang, jantungnya berdegup kencang karena pertama kalinya dia melihat keseluruhan tubuh perempuan. Suzume terlihat indah dengan payudara C nya, perut rata, pinggang sempit dengan pinggul dan pantat yang lebar. Terlebih, Vagunya terlihat sedikit memiliki semak belukar yang dicukur rapi agar menghindarkannya menjadi sebuah hutan liar yang sangat lebat.

Dia tidak perlu hawatir seseorang mendengar atau memata-matainya. Seluruh celah rumah sudah tertutup, dia juga sudah memasang Fuinjutsu yang sebelumnya dia beli untuk meredam Sensor dan suara yang berada didalam rumahnya.

"Kau juga harus membuka pakaianmu, Uzumaki-san!" Suzume juga mulai mengintruksikan Naruto untuk membuka seluruh pakaiannya.

"E- eh? A- apa?" Naruto bingung. Wajahnya memerah ketika dia membayangkan untuk melakukan hal tabu tersebut, dia merasa sangat malu jika harus telanjang didepannya.

"Jangan malu!" Suzume berkata dengan nada yang dibuat tidak tertarik. "Ini demi kepentingan pendidikanmu!"

"B- baik!"

Suzume merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang, kedua matanya menatap perhatian Naruto yang sedang menanggalkan pakaian atasnya. Setelah melempar kaos oranyenya, Naruto mulai membuka celananya dan kemudian melemparkan celana sontog hijaunya meninggalkan celana dalamnya yang dia masih ragu untuk dia lepaskan.

"Se- sensei, a- apakah harus semua?" Dia mencicit bertanya kepada Suzume.

Suzume terdiam, kedua matanya terpokus menatap selangkangan Naruto tepat di celana dalamnya yang menampakan Penanya yang berdiri tegak.

"Sen- sei,,,"

"Ya. Lepaskan semuanya!"

Dengan wajah yang semakin memerah Naruto langsung menurunkan celana dalamnya, melemparkannya dan kembali menegakan tubuhnya untuk ditatap oleh senseinya itu.

"A- apa-apaan,,," Suzume tanpa sadar menaikan nada suaranya. Dia terlalu terkejut dengan penampakan didepannya, dimana kedua matanya menatap Pena Naruto yang berdiri membanggakan kegagahannya yang tidak biasa dimiliki oleh seorang anak berusia 6 tahun.

"A- apa tubuhku terlalu aneh, sensei?" Naruto bergumam sendu, dia menutupi daerah selangkangannya untuk menyembunyikan Penanya dari pandangan Suzume.

Suzume menggelengkan kepalanya, setelah itu dia melangkah kedepan dan sedikit membungkuk untuk meraih Pena Naruto.

"Uggg~"

"Kau mukjijat, Uzumaki-san!" Dia membelai Penanya membuatnya semakin berdenyut. 'Ini besar,,, sedikit lebih besar dari 3 inci dan dia masih berusia 6 tahun?' Batinnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri, dia tidak akan menyesal karena memiliki Naruto sebgai pemuas nafsunya.

"Ehem, kita lanjutkan,,," Suzume meraih bukunya, namun tangan kanannya masih bertahan bermain dengan Pena Naruto. ",,,Penyebab munculnya pubertas adalah karena Hormon yang dipengaruhi oleh hipofisis (pusat dari seluruh sistem kelenjar penghasil hormon tubuh). Berkat kerja hormon ini, remaja memasuki masa pubertas sehingga mulai muncul ciri-ciri kelamin sekunder yang dapat membedakan antara perempuan dan laki-laki. Dengan kata lain, pubertas terjadi karena tubuh mulai memproduksi hormon-hormon seks sehingga alat reproduksi telah berfungsi dan tubuh mengalami perubahan." Suzume mendongkak dan tersenyum menatap Naruto. "Apakah kau mengerti?"

"H- hormon seks? A- apa itu?" Naruto berusaha mengatur nafasnya ketika mengeluarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Hormon seks laki-laki dinamakan Hormon Testosteron, dia diproduksi didalam Testis ini,,," Suara erangan terdengar ketika Suzume meraih Testis Naruto dan sedikit meremasnya. ",,,Selain Hormon Testosteron, Testis juga berfungsi untuk menghasilkan sel kelamin jantan (spermatozoa) sebagai benih yang akan dtanam untuk melakukan proses pembuahan. Adapun cara menyalurkannya,,," Tangan kanan Suzume bergerak naik-turun, meluncur disekitar batang Pena 3 inci Naruto. ",,,Sperma akan disalurkan Pena ini kedalam rahim perempuan, membuahi induk telur dan menghamilinya." Suzume merasa semakin panas, melihat Pena secara langsung membuatnya semakin bergirah.

"Sen- sei~"

Suzume tersadar dan langsung menghentikan tangan kanannya yang semakin cepat memompa Pena Naruto.

"Ehem,,," Suzume berdehem sebelum dia melemparkan bukunya dan berlutu didepan Naruto sehingga wajahnya kini langsung menghadap Pena Naruto. ",,,Sekarang, seperti yang telah kau ketahui, ini disebut Pena,,," Dengan gugup Suzume kembali meraih Pena Naruto, namun kali ini tangan kirinya ikut andil membungkusnya. ",,,Pena adalah bagian paling sensitif dari tubuh laki-laki, untuk itulah Pena akan terasa nikmat jika kau mengelusnya seperti ini!" Suzume mulai menggerakan kedua tangannya naik-turun diatas batang Pena Naruto.

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, Pena berfungsi untuk menyalurkan sperma kedalam rahim dan membuahinya,,," Suzume berhenti dikepalanya, jempolnya mengusap ujung kemaluan Naruto tepat dilubangnya. ",,,Ini dinamakan Uretra, dari lubang inilah sperma dikeluarkan!"

"T- Tapi sensei, bu- bukankah itu tempat kencing?" Naruto bertanya dengan sedikit mendesah.

"Apa yang saat ini kau rasakan? Apakah kau ingin mengencingi senseimu?" Suzume bertanya menggoda, dia meludahi kedua tangannya dan kembali membungkus Pena Naruto untuk memberi Naruto Handjob.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya tersentak, mulutnya mengeluarkan suara erangan dan desahan putus-putus. Entah kenapa perasaan tangan sensei-nya pada kemaluannya terasa sangat nikmat, membuat Penanya berdenyut-denyut ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Suzume melihat dengan jelas Pena Naruto yang berkedut-kedut. Dia semakin bergairah, terbukti dengan putingnya yang sekeras berlian dan Vagunya telah semakin dilumuri oleh cairan cintanya.

Dia juga sedikit terkesan dengan bentuk Pena anak berusia 6 tahun itu. Penanya sekeras baja, tahan lama dan sekarang mulai mengeluarkan Precum untuk melapisi kedua tangannya. Dia bisa menebak-nebak, jika di masa depan nanti Naruto pasti akan memiliki Pena perkasa yang akan menjadi pembunuh setiap wanita.

Naruto hampir merintih saat merasakan tangannya yang lembut itu kembali berhenti di kepala Penanya, tapi dengan seketika dia hampir menyalak kaget saat jari ramping menyapu sesuatu yang basah dari kepala Penanya. Dia menunduk untuk memperhatikan Suzume yang mengangkat telunjuknya padanya, memamerkan telunjuknya yang dilumasi sesuatu yang nampak kental.

"Ini disebut Precum. Saat Pena mulai terasa nikmat, kepala mulai bocor mengeluarkan ini, dan cairan ini berfungsi untuk melumasinya agar bisa bergerak lancar." Suzume kembali menjelaskan pelajarannya.

"Apa maksudnya melumasi? Bagaimana itu bisa bergerak lancar?" Naruto berkerut bingung memiringkan kepalanya.

"Emmm,,," Suzume mulai mengeluarkan keringat jatuh. ",,,Precum berfungsi untuk membuat Pena bergerak lancar didalam Vagu perempuan." Naruto menatapnya bingung sejenak, sebelum matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca karena belum mengerti dengan penjelasan itu.

"Begini,,," Suzume menghela nafasnya sebelum dia berdiri tegak dan mengambil tangan Naruto untuk menyentuh Vagunya. ",,,Ini adalah Vagu, semua perempuan memiliki ini untuk berfungsi sebagai alat melahirkan." Suzume menggerakan tangan Naruto untuk mengelus Vagunya. "Apa kau dapat merasakannya? Vaguku sangat basah dan sangat licin?"

Naruto mengangguk, sebelum dia tersentak ketika sebuah kehangatan membungkus ketat telunjuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa~" Suzume mencegah Naruto menarik tangannya, dia malah semakin menekan tangan Naruto untuk membuat telunjuknya semakin masuk kedalam Vagunya. "Lubang Vagu~ sangat sempit, namun dia juga bisa melebar mengingat bayi keluar dari tempat ini." Suzume menggerakan tangan Naruto semakin cepat, membuatnya mengerang sendiri ketika Vagunya mulai bersemangat mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. " Ketika wanita terangsang secara seksual atau bergairah, tubuhnya melewati berbagai macam perubahan untuk membantunya bersiap menyambut seks ? bahkan jika rangsangan tidak benar-benar berlanjut ke tahap seks. Sebagai bagian dari perubahan tubuh ini, Vagu mulai melumasi dirinya sendiri, yang umum digambarkan banyak orang dengan Vagu basah."

"Sen- sei sangat bergairah?" Naruto terpana dengan penjelasannya, dia menangkap maksudnya bahwa senseinya ini tengah bergairah. "Tapi apa itu gairah?"

"Gairah adalah keinginan atau hasrat yang sangat kuat, dan saat ini aku sangat bergairah dan menginginkan untuk melepaskan stresku Uzumaki-san!" Suzume menderu, nafasnya putus-putus dengan kedua mata dibalik kacamatanya itu menatap gelap kearah Naruto.

"A- apa aku bisa membantumu, sensei?" Naruto sedikit panik. Dia sering mendengar Hokage-jijinya selalu bilang merasa stres, dan kata jijinya stres itulah yang membuatnya lebih tua dengan cepat. Dia tidak ingin sensei baiknya mengalami hal yang sama dengan jijinya, cepat tua karena tidak bisa melepaskan stresnya.

"Oh~ Naruto-kun~" Suzume mendesahkan namanya, wajahnya menampakan wajah pura-pura tersentuh dengan tawaran menggiurkan itu. "Aku ingin melepas stresku, tapi sebelum itu,,," Dia melepas kedua tangannya, dan segera menggirng Naruto untuk menduduki sofanya. ",,,Aku ingin terlebih dahulu menutup Extraculiculer untuk hari ini dengan memberikan pelajaran tambahan untukmu!" Dia berkata sambil berlutut di depan selangkangan Naruto, menumpukan kedua tangannya disisi tubuh Naruto dan mendekatkan kepalanya mendekati Pena tegak 3 inci Naruto. "Kau harus tahu bentuk sperma dirimu sendiri!" Selesai dengan itu, Suzume langsung melahap Pena Naruto dan menenggelamkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Sen- ah~" Naruto tersentak dan langsung mendongkakan kepalanya. Tubuhnya langsung gemetar dengan pantatnya sedikit terangkat dari sofa.

Naruto bernafas terengah-engah tajam, tanpa sadar dia menggerakan pinggulnya untuk mencocokannya dengan irama senseinya. Penanya semakin berkedut ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu, namun sebaik mungkin dia tahan karena tidak ingin mengencingi senseinya.

Suzume semakin bersemangat, untuk pertama kalinya dia melakukan ini secara langsung membuat sensasinya lebih-lebih berlipat ganda. Dia menggerakan kepalanya naik-turun dengan cepat, sesekali dia menjilati dengan lidahnya dan berhenti untuk menyedot Pena Naruto.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian Suzume mengerutkan keningnya, dia merasa kegiatan ini sudah terlalu lama dilakukan, namun dia sama sekali tidak mendapati keinginan Naruto untuk mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Jangan ditahan! Keluarkan saja!" Katanya dan kembali mengerjai Pena Naruto dengan mulutnya.

Saat merasakan perasaan tak terlukiskan itu tiba, Naruto mengerangkan nama senseinya keras dan menyentakan pinggulnya menabrak wajah Suzume yang membuat Penanyya semakin tenggelam masuk kedalam mulut Suzume.

"Mmmmmm~" Suzume mengerang, kedua matanya melebar ketika merasakan semburan panas menabrak tenggorokannya dan lekas melepas Penanya untuk terbatuk-batuk tak sanggup menampung beban sperma itu didalam mulutnya sehingga dia kini menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk membantu mulutnya menampung sperma Naruto.

"Luarbiasa,,," Suzume berseru takjub, dia tak menyangka jika volume sperma yang dihasilkan dari seorang anak berusia 6 tahun ini begitu banyak. Dia telah menonton film porno, dan menurutnya jumlah volume sperma anak kecil ini lebih banyak 3x dari jumlah sperma yang dihasilkan oleh aktor dewasa didalam sana. ",,,Bagitu banyak, sangat tebal!" Suzume menjilati sperma yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya. Setelah itu dia menodongkan kedua tangannya kearah Naruto, memberi tampilan Naruto kepada spermanya. "Ini adalah sperma, benih yang akan membuahi sel telur dan membuat perempuan mengandung anakmu!"

"Jadi itu yang namanya sperma?" Naruto bergerak semakin dekat, dia menyentuh sperma itu dengan telunjuknya dan setelah itu dia mencicipi sendiri rasa spermanya. "Rasanya sangat aneh!" Naruto meludahkan kembali spermanya, rasanya pahit dan asam. Dia pikir rasanya mungkin nikmat karena senseinya terlihat sangat menikmati memakan spermanya, tapi dia salah.

"Ini sangat nikmat, Uzumaki-san!" Suzume berseru sambil memakan semua sperma yang ada di kedua tangannya, dia menjilati sisanya dan kembali menatap Naruto dengan senyum tulus diwajahnya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan ini, dan aku rasa aku akan sangat kecanduan olehnya!"

"Begitu,,," Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya. ",,,Tapi apakah sensei baik-baik saja? Bukankah itu pahit?"

"Aku adalah perempuan, rasa seorang laki-laki hanya bisa di nikmati oleh para perempuan saja. Begitu juga sebaliknya,,," Dia sedikit mundur, berbaring dan melebarkan kedua kakinya membentuk seekor Elang. ",,,Jika dipraktekan, kau akan segera mengerti!"

Naruto berkerut bingung, dia masih terduduk disofanya yang membuat Suzume mengerang lupa bahwa tentu saja anak kecil ini tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang dia maksudkan.

"Kemarilah!" Dengan mengerang seksi Suzume memanggil Naruto, setelah dia datang Suzume langsung membungkus tubuh Naruto dengan kedua kakinya. "Lebih rendah, hadapkan wajahmu dengan Vaguku, lakukan seperti yang sebelumnya aku perlihatkan!" Naruto mengikuti intruksi, wajahnya memandang takjub Vagu berlendir Suzume yang berkedut-kedut meminta perhatian. "Selanjutnya aku perlu kau mengisap atau menyedot Vaguku, buatlah dirimu nyaman dan menemukan caramu sendiri untuk membuat tubuhku merasa nikmat seperti yang kau rasakan tadi!"

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, setelah Suzume menjelaskan apa yang harus Naruto lakukan, Naruto menggerakan mulutnya semakin dekat dan mengulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibir Vagunya.

"Endus itu! Rasakan baunya!" Suzume berkata dengan mengerang. Dia merasakan lidah kasar itu menjilat semakin intens Vagunya, "Selain itu, kau bisa memisahkan bibir Vagunya dengan kedua tangannya, lebarkan mereka dan kau bisa menghisap kedalaman dari Vaguku!"

Naruto melakukan perintahnya, dia menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk memisahkan bibir Vagu senseinya. Setelah itu dia mulai menjilatnya disepanjang celah Vagunya dan ketika dia melihat sebuah lubang yang berkedut-kedut, Naruto langsung menyusupkan lidahnya untuk memasuki lubang itu.

"Ah~ ah~ kuhhhhuuuu~"

Naruto mendongkak dan tersenyum melihat senseinya yang tampak bernafas berat, dia ingin melakukan hal yang sama ketika senseinya membuatnya terengah-engah penuh kenikmatan.

'Oh~, apakah dia beneran anak kecil~?' Batinnya menjerit penuh frustasi, dia seolah meragukan penampilan fisik Naruto yang tidak sesuai dengan caranya berhasil menyenangkannya.

"Jangan mengabaikan ini! Berilah sedikit perhatianmu disini!" Suzume menggerakan telunjuknya menuju klitoris.

Naruto mengangguk dan menggerakan lidajnya memanjat menuju klitoris senseinya, menjilatnya dan sesekali dia menyedot klitoris itu membuat senseinya tersentak dengan suara desahan yang sangat keras.

Melihat respon yang seperti itu membuat Naruto bersorak senang, dia semakin cepat menyerang klitorisnya dan sesekali turun untuk menghisap semua cairan cinta yang keluar dari lubang Vagu yang dia susupi tadi.

'Dia monster seks,,,' Suzume mengerang dan mendesah semakin keras, nafasnya putus-putus merasa kenikmatan karena dijilati oleh lidah yang sangat aneh terlalu kasar yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. ',,,Tidak! Dia adalah master seks, dia adalah Dewa seks!'

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~"

Dengan jeritan memekakan telinga, Suzume mencapai batasnya. Dia menyemburkan Orgasmenya menabrak wajah Naruto yang membuatnya terkejut dibuatnya.

Suzume terengah-engah, dia menunduk dan dengan mata sayunya dia mentap Naruto yang kini sedang membersihkan daerah Vagunya dengan lidah terampilnya.

"Rasanya enak, memang benar kata sensei bahwa sperma harus dicicipi oleh lawan jenisnya." Naruto menjilati cairan yang tersisa di bibirnya, tersenyum lebar menatap senseinya.

"Untuk pengalaman pertamamu, kau sudah sangat baik Uzumaki-san!" Membalasnya dengan senyumnya yang lebih lembut. "Ingat, ini masih tahap awal dari seluruh pelajaran yang akan kau terima! Pubertas adalah jalan menuju kedewasaan, untuk itu selanjutnya kita akan memasuki pelajaran tentang bagaimana membuatmu mengerti tentang tanggung jawab sebagai orang dewasa!"

"Terimakasih sensei!" Naruto bersorak, dia menganggyk dan tersenyum lebar kearah senseinya.

"Aku sangat senang memiliki murid yang memiliki dedikasi tinggi sepertimu Uzumaki-san, aku yakin kau tidak akan mengecewakanku!" Ungkap Suzume dengan senyum lembut. Namun didalam dirinya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, batinnya mulai berpesta karena dia sudah berhasil menarik Naruto kedalam rencananya.

TO BE CONTINUED!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jalan kedewasaan dari Protagonis utama kita sudah dimulai!

Suzume itu instruktur akademi, coba lihat di google. Pokoknya dia orangnya nerd, freak and geek!

Kenapa aku memberi judul ini Extraculiculer? Karena fanfiction ini adalah kumpulan lemon (Naruto x Harem) dengan plot canon, extraculiculer itu maksudnya plot tambahan (kegiatan seks) di canon naruto.

Yang suka Milf angkat tangan!?

-Mebuki

-Yoshino

-Tsume

-Mamanya Ino? Aku gak tahu, tapi apa kalian punya saran karakter Milf yang sesuai dengan ciri fisik si Ino itu?

Empat daftar pertama, jangan minta Kushina dan Mikoto karena mereka DEAD!

Dan terakhir, aku minta Reviewnya dong! Aku butuh banget karena kalian tahu, sebagai author baru aku ingin dimanjakan oleh Review badas dari kalian semua! Apalagi dengan beberapa kata yang bisa membuatku terkikik gila, aku sangat mengharapkannya! 


	3. Chapter 3

Dua minggu terakhir ini, setiap hari Suzume diselimuti perasaan semacam kabut lembut penuh nafsu, diselingi oleh rasa bersalah dan rasa malu yang aneh untuk moralnya.

Dimulai dari hari pelajaran pertamanya, dia selalu diserang perasaan panik karena Vagunya selalu merasa bergetar seolah tengah menjerit menginginkan perhatian. Libidonya semakin bertambah setiap waktu, perasaannya ingin terus disentuh dan menginginkan kenikmatan itu setiap hari.

Kemudian di sisi lain, hari-harinya berubah lebih bersemangat dan bisa menikmati hidup disela kesibukannya sebagai instruktur akademi. Dia juga merasa lebih cantik dari sebelumnya, wajahnya seolah selalu bersinar tanpa pemikiran-pemikiran tak penting yang selalu membebani kepalanya, isi kepalanya kosong membuatnya tidak pernah lagi mengalami stres berkepanjangan.

Suzume mendapatkan kesenangan luar biasa disetiap sesi Extraculuculernya dengan Naruto, untuk tahap pertama pelatihannya, Naruto semakin baik bahkan lebih baik dengan tekniknya memberi jilatan kenikmatan untuk Vagunya.

Dua minggu terakhir ini dia selalu dekat dengan Naruto, pikirannya selalu terpokus padanya dan membuat Suzume kini tahu alasan kenapa rekan-rekannya dan para penduduk desa tidak menyukainya. Naruto selalu dipanggil sebagai jelmaan Kyuubi, dan Suzume akan menolak mentah-mentah anggapan tersebut. Setelah menghabiskan waktu dengannya, Suzume sudah mendapatkan pendapatnya sendiri tentang Naruto, dan menurutnya dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Dewa seks masa depan.

Sudah cukup, dia berpikir bahwa Ini sudah waktunya untuk memperkenalkan teknik baru untuk dia ajarkan kepada Naruto.

Tapi sebelum itu, mengingat waktu pembelajaran tentang pubertasnya sudah usai, dia membutuhkan sebuah siasat baru untuk membodohi Sandaime agar membiarkannya bisa terus dekat dengan Naruto.

Untuk itu, Suzume saat ini tengah berdiri hormat didepan pemimpin desanya.

Dengan alasan bahwa Naruto tidak bisa membaca, menulis, dan berhitung Suzume akan meminta ijin dari Kakeknya untuk menjadi guru pribadi Naruto.

"Kau ingin meminta ijinku untuk menjadi guru pribadi Naruto-kun?" Sandaime menghisap rokoknya, setelah itu dia menatap Suzume dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat tinggi.

"Uzumaki-san belum bisa membaca, menulis dan berhitung,,," Suzume menganggukan kepala sekaligus menjelaskan kembali alasan sebenarnya dia menginginkan menjadi guru pribadi Naruto. ",,,Setelah satu bulan bersamanya, saya sedikit sadar tentang keengganannya dalam pelajaran di akademi itu karena kedua faktor tersebut."

Hiruzen merenungkan semua itu.

"Jadi maksudmu Naruto-kun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah diajarkan akademi untuknya?" Hiruzen memastikan dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Suzume.

"Di kelas, Uzumaki-san selalu berkoar untuk akademi segera mengajarkan teknik-teknik ninja super keren. Dia sama sekali tidak termotivasi dengan pelajaran teori lainnya karena memang dia sendiri sadar bahwa tidak akan memahaminya."

"Aku sangat ceroboh tidak memastikan semua itu!" Hiruzen berkata dengan menampakan ekspresi penyesalan. "Dokumen sialan! Mereka selalu berhasil mengalihkan semua perhatianku sehingga aku melupakan masalah penting seperti ini!"

Suzume menahan keinginan untuk tertawa ketika melihat pemimpinnya itu.

"Manusia memang tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan, Sandaime-sama. Tapi saya bisa memastikan bahwa anda sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk kesejahteraan Uzumaki-san, mengingat bahwa Uzumaki-san sangat menyayangi anda." Kata Suzume tersenyum.

"Baik." Katanya, selanjutnya dia mengambil sebuah kertas dan menuliskan beberapa kata didalamnya. "Sebelum aku menyetujui ini, aku ingin tahu alasanmu berbuat seperti in- bukan maksudku menyinggungmu,,," Hiruzen mendongkak menatap penuh perhatian Suzume, dia membenarkan sebelum dia menjelaskan maksud sebenarnya dari perkataannya tadi. ",,,Aku menyadari bahwa Naruto-kun adalah pribadi yang khusus, tidak semua penduduk Konoha menyukainya, dan apa yang mendasari berbuat seperti ini?"

"Pertama saya tidak pernah menunjukan ketidaksukaan saya terhadap Uzumaki-san, saya menganggap dia adalah pribadi yang sama dengan murid-murid akademi yang lain. Saya mengajar akademi hanya sebatas menunaikan kewajiban saya sebagai instruktur, saya bahkan tidak pernah tertarik untuk mencaritahu apakah murid-murid saya sendiri merasa nyaman dengan caraku mengajar (?)." Suzume berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas. "Namun setelah waktu yang saya habiskan dengan Uzumaki-san, saya menyadari sesuatu,,," Suzume meneguk ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan. ",,,Saya menyadari bahwa sebagai seorang guru, saya telah gagal."

Mata kiri Hiruzen berkedut ditengah penjelasan itu, namun seketika tatapannya melembut dan tersenyum menatap Suzume.

"Aku bisa memastikan jika dibalik Pubertas Naruto-kun ada hikmah tersembunyi didalamnya (?)."

"Uzumaki-san anak yang baik, dia juga sangat ceria sehingga saya menjadi sangat terhibur berada didekatnya."

"Itulah cucuku!" Hiruzen berkata dengan sedikit nada bangga. "Dia adalah sinar mentari yang akan menghangatkan siapapun yang berada didekatnya." Selesai dengan itu, Hiruzen kembali menulis di kertasnya dan setelah itu dia memberikan kertas itu kepada Suzume. "Aku memberimu misi B-Rank untuk membantu Naruto-kun dalam pendidikannya."

"T- Tapi,,,ini,,," Suzume sedikit panik menerima kertas tersebut. ",,,Bukankah saya yang mengajukan sebuah permohonan ini, Sandaime-sama? Tapi ini,,,"

"Untuk menjadi guru pribadi Naruto-kun aku akan membayarmu, begitupula aku sebagai klien akan bisa menyalahkanmu jika kau gagal dalam misi ini!" Hiruzen menyatakan dengan sedikit menyipitkan matanya yang membuat Suzume meneguk ludah.

? ? ?  
Ooo

Seperti rutinitas biasanya, Uzumaki Naruto dengan senang hati menerima ketika akademi bubar senseinya menariknya menuju apartemennya. Namun setelah sampai diapartemen, Naruto sedikit bingung ketika senseinya itu melemparkan beberapa buku bergambar dan satu sempoa kearah pangkuannya.

"Sebelum kita mempelajari teknik lanjutan kelas Kage (Baca: Teknik orang dewasa -sama dengan- Seks), sensei ingin kau mempelajari beberapa pelajaran tentang membaca, menulis dan berhitung."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Suzume membuat Naruto mengerang kecewa. Pelajaran bukan gayanya, dan dia sangat malas untuk melakukan itu semua.

"Kedua poin diatas akan sangat berguna untuk mempelajari teknik-teknik kelas Kage, karena selain mendapatkan pelajaran yang aku berikan, kau juga harus berinovasi mendapatkan teknik kelas Kage sendiri dengan cara membaca buku-buku ini!" Naruto melihat Suzume mengangkat enam buah buku, salah-satu dari mereka memiliki warna merah muda yang tak jarang Naruto lihat dari beberapa Shinobi atau warga sipil laki-laki tengah membacanya sambil cekikikan. "Setelah membaca, tentu saja kau harus mencatat poin-poin penting tentang teknik kelas Kage yang kau dapatkan!"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan senseinya itu. Namun sedetik kemudian dia tersentak, menyadari sesuatu dia lekas menanyakannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan berhitung?"

Suzume melebarkan kedua matanya, dia sempat melupakan itu dan kini dia harus mencari sebuah alasan untuk memotivasinya.

"Ummm,,," Suzume berkelakar tak jelas, dia masih mencari beberapa kata yang akan dia sampaikan selanjutnya. ",,,T- tentu saja itu ada manfaatnya! Untuk pelajaran berhitung berfungsi untuk menghitung waktu daya tahanmu atau pasanganmu dalam melakukan teknik Kage, dan,,," Suzume mulai berkeringat dingin, dia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sehingga dia akhirnya berkata seadanya seperti yang terlintas dalam pikirannya. ",,,Dengan berhitung, kau jadi bisa tahu berapa kali pasanganmu mengalami Orgasme!"

"Oh, Orgasme? Apakah itu ketika Vagu sensei menyemprotkan sesuatu?"

"Ya, itu adalah Orgasme."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti!" Naruto mendongkak menampakan cengiran polos. "Untuk itu aku akan menguasai pelajaran ini secepat mungkin agar aku juga bisa secepatnya jadi Hokage ~dattebayou!" Naruto bersorak semangat, sugesti tentang Hokage mendorongnya untuk melakukan apapun prosedur agar dia bisa mencapai impiannya secepat mungkin.

"A- aku senang mendengarnya,,," Suzume berusaha tersenyum, batinnya merasa bersalah karena telah memanipulasi anak kecil polos ini untuk kesenangannya. Berpikir kembali, ini sudah terlambat, semuanya sudah percuma jika dia terus berkutat dengan penyesalannya.

Dimulai dari hari ini sampai misi B-Rank dari Sandaime selesai, Suzume nampaknya harus berusaha sedikit menahan libidonya untuk menyisihkan waktu Extraculiculer mengajar pelajaran yang sesungguhnya.

? ? ?  
Ooo

Satu tahun dan tiga bulan telah berlalu,,,

"Uguuuuuuuuuuuuuu,,,"

Suzume melenguh dengan nada mencicit ketika lidah basah nan kasar Naruto menyapu permukaan cincin lubang pantatnya.

",,,K- kau sangat berani melakukan ini, Anilingusssssss!"

"Dalam buku diceritakan (Slurrrp) bahwa hal seperti ini sangat (Slurrrp) disukai oleh wanita, dan juga (Slurrrp) pantat sensei (Slurrrp) sangat bersih, (Slurrrp) aku jadi ingin mencobanya!"

Naruto berbicara disela memakan pantat senseinya, dia menjelaskan bahwa dia sangat ingin mencoba mempraktekan apa yang telah buku katakan kepadanya.

"Yaaaa~ aku selalu membersihkan ah~ semua lubangku,,," Sambil mendesah Suzume menanggapi Naruto. ",,,Masukan uhhh~ lidahmu, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto membentangkan kedua paha Suzume semakin lebar, dia sedikit maju dan meletakan kedua tangannya dipipi pantat Suzume untuk membuka akses lebih lebar untuk pantatnya.

"Woaaaaaa, itu berkedut-kedut!" Naruto memandang takjub cincin lubang pantat Suzume yang gemetar dan berkedut penuh nafsu.

"Ini berkedut karena aku merasa sangat senang!" Kata Suzume menanggapi.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin membuat sensei tambah senang!" Setelah itu Naruto langsung menjulurkan lidahnya, maju dan membentur langsung cincin pantat Suzume.

Suzume bersukacita, kedua matanya bergulir ketika merasakan langsung sensasi lidah basah Naruto yang tengah melawan mencoba masuk kedalam pantatnya.

"Ugaaaaaaaaaa,,," Suzume mengerang keras menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

Naruto tersenyum senang sebelum dia mulai lebih cepat menggerakan lidahnya dan mendorong semakin dalam terbenam didalam pantat Suzume.

Suzume terengah-engah merasakan lidah basah menggeliat didalam pantatnya. Perutnya mulai dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu bertebaran membuat tangan kanannya kini turun kearah Vagunya. Dia mengusap-usap bagian klitorisnya, mendesah panjang merasakan kenikmatannya yang semakin bertambah.

Pinggulnya mulai bergerak, cepat dan semakin cepat sehingga akhirnya Suzume berada diambang batas untuk seketika menjeritkan pelepasan Orgasmenya.

Menyadari senseinya sudah mencapai puncaknya Naruto lekas menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hari ini aku berhasil membuat sensei Orgasme 4x!" Katanya cengengesan. Naruto merasa senang, tidak sia-sia dia mempelajari beberapa teknik Kage dari enam buku yang diberikan senseinya dulu.

Satu tahun penuh perjuangan belajar membaca, menulis dan berhitung, kali ini dia sudah bisa memetik hasil dari perjuangannya itu.

Suzume melirik dengan terengah, dia tersenyum senang dengan pengorbanan (Menahan libido) yang dia lakukan selama setahun terakhir ini mengajari Naruto pelajaran yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tahu jika aku tidak akan menyesal mengajarimu pelajaran itu!"

"Tentu saja, dan itu berarti aku sudah selangkah lebih dekat untuk menjadi seorang Hokage ~ttebayou!"

Suzume berkeringat dingin, berjuta kali dia mendengarnya, nampaknya dia belum terbiasa dengan obsesi Naruto itu.

"Kau sekarang masih berusia 8 tahun, untuk itu kau harus lebih banyak belajar dan berlatih untuk menjadi Hokage masa depan itu!" Suzume mengatakan, dia mencoba memberikan sebuah ceramah singkat untuknya.

"Aku pasti akan belajar!" Naruto mengangkat tinjunya. "Aku akan menguasai seluruh teknik Kage, aku janji!"

"Bukan hanya teknik Kage, Naruto-kun!" Suzume menyanggah, dia harus mengarahkan Naruto untuk tidak terlalu pokus dengan teknik kesengan tersebut. "Kau harus belajar seluruh pelajaran diakademi, ilmu politik dan ilmu pemasyarakatan lainnya!"

"Ah, itu terlalu banyak! Aku takut otakku akan meledak ~ttebayou!" Keluh Naruto dengan wajah yang merenggut lucu.

"Jika kau seurius ingin jadi Hokage, kau harus melakukan semua itu! Menjadi Hokage bukan hanya masalah keinginan, menjadi Hokage membutuhkan kerja keras, keringat, pengorbanan dan airmata untuk mencapainya!" Naruto tertunduk lesu mendengarnya. "Apa kau mendengarkanku, Naruto-kun?!"

"Y- ya." Naruto mendongkak dan menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aku akan berusaha menuruti semua perkataan sensei itu!"

"Bagus!" Suzume tersenyum puas, namun sedetik kemudian tatapannya turun menatap Pena tegak 4 inci (Sudah sedikit berkembang) Naruto. "Kemari, biarkan aku menenangkan Penamu!" Suzume memanggil Naruto mendekatinya.

"Ummm,,," Naruto masih terdiam ditempatnya, dia terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. ",,,B- bisakah aku memasukannya ke Vagu sensei? Kata buku itu akan sangat nikmat, aku ingin mencobanya ~ttebayou!"

Suzume mengerjap, setelah itu dia tersenyum menyeringai menatap Pena tegak Naruto.

"Aku pikir aku belum bisa menyetujuinya, Naruto-kun!" Kata Suzume membuat Naruto mengerang kecewa. "Tapi jangan hawatir! Kita sudah dekat dengan sesi itu, karena sudah saatnya pelajaran teknik Kage ini memasuki tahap pembibitan untuk Penamu!"

"Pembibitan?"

"Ya." Suzume mengangguk. "Sebuah pohon besar yang berdiri tegak tentu berawal dari bibit itu sendiri, inilah yang akan kita lakukan untuk membuat Penamu tumbuh semakin dewasa dan besar sehingga menghasilkan sebuah pohon yang berdiri tegak!"

"Ah, aku mengerti maksud sensei,,," Naruto tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. ",,,Sensei akan terlebih dahulu membuat Penaku siap sebelum melakukan itu."

"Tentu saja!" Suzume tersenyum menyembunyikan akal busuknya.

Apakah Suzume akan memaksakan kehendaknya untuk membuat Pena Naruto dewasa sebelum waktunya?

TO BE CONTINUED!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Belum saatnya Naruto melakukan Sex/Fuck Job, saat ini Naruto sedang bertapa dulu untuk mendapatkan kesaktiannya si Ero-kami!

Aku tidak bermaksud membuat Pair dari Daftar Milf dichapter 2, aku menyiapkan itu untuk pemeran-pemeran yang akan datang! Banyak yang salah paham woy!

Fufufufufufufu, ada yang jijik dengan adegan Anilingus diatas? 


	4. Chapter 4

Suara ringisan dan desahan memenuhi suasana kamar sepi apartemen Suzume. Ditepi ranjang, terlihat Naruto yang duduk mengangkangkan kedua pahanya untuk memberi akses Suzume duduk disana.

Penisnya teracung tegak didalam sebuah tabung kaca yang terhubung dengan sebuah pompa yang terus Suzume mainkan.

Vakum pembesar Penis? Ya, Suzume sedang memaksa mengembangkan Penis anak kecil untuk memungkinkannya dewasa sebelum waktunya.

"Uhhhh~ auhhhhh~"

Naruto terus meringis ketika Suzume semakin erat mengompres Penisnya.

"Tahan, Naruto-kun,,," Kata Suzume tersenyum, dia mendongkak menatap wajah meringis Naruto. ",,,Ini adalah metode untuk memupuk Penis agar dia cepat tumbuh dewasa. Meskipun banyak yang meragukan metode ini, tapi jika dipupuk sedini mungkin aku yakin akan berhasil!"

"Ah~ apa bergitu?"

"Kau bisa melihat Penismu sendiri!" Naruto menunduk melihat Penisnya dari balik tabung kaca vakum. Ya, itu memang terlihat bertambah besar. Penisnya yang sebelumnya hanya berukuran 4 inci, sekarang terlihat lebih besar, kurang lebih 6 inci.

"Apakah itu tidak akan meledak, sensei?" Naruto bertanya dengan masih mempertahankan wajahnya yang meringis, merasa sedikit sakit namun juga cukup terasa geli membuatnya kenikmatan.

Suzume melepas pompanya, meraih tabung kaca tempat Penisnya berada diapun tersenyum menatap Naruto. Membebaskan Penis itu dari vakum, setelah itu dia membawa Penis bengkak Naruto kearah wajahnya.

"Kau tenang saja, akupun tidak akan membiarkan Penis perkasa ini rusak karena hal sepele seperti ini!" Suzume mengecup kepala bengkak Penis Naruto. Dia mengulum membawa kepala Penis itu kedalam mulutnya, dan dengan lidah yang menggoda sensual lubangnya membuat Naruto sedikit mengerang kenikmatan.

Suzume menyeringai, dia menurunkan kepalanya untuk melahap seluruh Penis Naruto sampai keakarnya.

"Aku memperbolehkanmu untuk cumm sebanyak mungkin setelah melakukan pemupukan ini, dan setelah pertumbuhan Penismu berhasil, aku akan membiarkanmu untuk memperkosa Vaginamu dimanapun kau menginginkannya!"

Naruto menahan nafas mendengar tawaran menggiurkan tersebut. Dia memang merasakan rasa sakit dari metode kasar seperti ini, meskipun begitu dia sangat penasaran dan menginginkan Penisnya untuk masuk kedalam Vagina berjembut seksi senseinya itu.

Tidak ada keinginan tanpa pengorbanan, mungkin inilah pepatah lama yang bisa Naruto katakan untuk perjuangannya kali ini.

Terlalu pokus dengan pikirannya Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya kini sudah ditaring berbaring diatas ranjang, dan enseinya bertumpu diatas tubuhnya dengan posisi berbalik menghadap Penisnya.

69

"Hammmuuuu~"

Naruto tersentak ketika pantat Suzume meluncur bebas menimpa langsung kepalanya, pantatnya bergoyang mengosok-gosok Vaginanya kearah mulut Naruto.

"Makan Vaginaku, Naruto-kun!" Kata Suzume dengan terus menggoyangkan pantatnya. "Aku akan membalas kenikamatan yang kau berikan padaku dengan ini!" Suzume kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya diselangkangan Naruto, memakan Penisnya dengan rakus sesekali tangannya memijat bolanya.

"Ba- baik!" Naruto mengerti, dengan itu dia segera meletakan kedua tangannya dipipi pantat Suzume, membukanya dan setelah itu dia mulai untuk memakan Vagina seksi yang tersaji tepat didepan wajahnya.

o

Line break-o

o

Lima bulan kemudian,,,

"Berdirilah Naruto!"

Setelah melihat Naruto telah melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya Suzume memerintahkan muridnya untuk berdiri didepannya yang sedang terduduk dipinggiran kasur.

Dengan malu-malu Naruto maju kedepan, Penis yang masih setengah ereksinya dia tunjukan tepat dihadapan wajah senseinya.

Suzume bergerak semakin maju, kemudian dia meraih alat ukur yang tergeletak disamping tubuhnya untuk mengukur hasil pemupukan Penis yang selama 3 bulan terakhir ini dia lakukan.

"Hmmm,,," Suzume meluruskan Penis muridnya untuk memudahkannya bekerja dengan alat pengukuran. ",,,Sebelumnya semi ereksi Penismu memiliki panjang 3,9 inci, dan setelah masa pemupukan Penis semi ereksimu telah bertambah 0,4 inci, jadi sekarang Penis semi ereksimu memiliki panjang 4,3 inci. Cukup memuaskan!" Suzume mulai membelai Penis muridnya, bekerja membuat Penis itu ereksi untuk melakukan akhir pengukuran.

"Uhhh~ sensei~"

Naruto melenguh, dia menggerakan tubuhnya satu langkah agar lebih dekat dengan Suzume.

Suzume tersenyum mendapatkan respon seperti itu. Dia semakin semangat menggerakan tangannya diatas Penis Naruto, sesekali dia meludahkan air liurnya untuk memudahkan tangannya bergerak disana.

Naruto mendesah semakin keras, kenikmatan yang diberikan Suzume itu selalu mampu mengacaukan pikirannya.

Ketika pelepasannya sudah diujung tanduk, Naruto mengerang kecewa ketika Suzume menghentikan kegiatannya tiba-tiba. Dia ingin marah karena perbuatannya itu, namun dia urung karena Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin sensei baiknya ini sampai membencinya.

"Tenang, Naruto-kun!" Suzume menyeringai. Melihat Penisnya yang sudah tegak dan keras itu Suzume langsung mengarahkan alat ukurnya, mengukur panjang Penis Naruto. "Sebelumnya Ereksi Penismu memiliki panjang 4,6inci, dan wow,,," Suzume berhenti untuk bergumam takjub dengan apa yang dia temukan itu. ",,,Sekarang Ereksi Penismu sudah mencapai 5,1 inci. Menakjubkan, bagaimana pertumbuhan Penismu bisa secepat ini? "

Naruto hanya meringis, dia tidak ingin menjawab itu karena dia sendiripun tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Ah, aku sangat bodoh!" Suzume memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Tentu saja karena pemupukan yang kita lakukan itu, kan? Nfufufufufu~"

"A- apakah itu normal? Bu- bukankah ini terlalu besar untukku, sensei?" Naruto mencicit.

(Baca: Usia -10 tahun memiliki ukuran Penis 5+ inci)

"Omong kosong!" Suzume menderu tak setuju. "Ukuran Penis sangat penting untuk kegiatan seks. Meskipun kebanyakan orang berpendapat ukuran Penis tidak begitu penting, aku yakin itu karena mereka belum pernah merasakan pikiran mereka kacau karena kenikmatan Penis besar itu!" Suzume berkata menyiratkan ketidaksetujuannya dengan beberapa buku yang menyebutkan ketidak pentingan ukuran Penis dalam sesi bercinta. "Untuk masa depanmu, aku menginginkanmu memiliki Penis besar dan daya tahan stamina luarbiasa untuk memuaskan partner seksmu."

"Jika begitu, seberapa besar pengaruh seks dalam sebuah hubungan?" Tanya Naruto sedikit berbelit-belit.

"Seks sangat-sangat-sangatlah penting untuk menjaga keharmonisan sebuah hubungan." Suzume berhenti sejenak untuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Faktor terbesar perselingkuhan adalah karena kurangnya perhatian pada masalah seperti ini!"

"Oh, aku mengerti." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Melihat hasil pemupukan yang kita lakukan, aku pikir kita bisa menyudahi kegiatan itu, dan kit-"

"Apakah sekarang sensei akan memberikan seks itu untukku?" Kata Naruto senang. Penisnya berkedut seolah sudah tidak sabar ingin memiliki sesi seks dengan Suzume.

"Dengarkan dulu, Naruto-kun!" Suzume berdehem untuk melenyapkan kecanggungannya tentang kata 'seks'. "Aku wanita dewasa, otomatis aku menginginkan ukuran Penis pria dewasa!"

Naruto termanggu, dia tidak menyangka Suzume akan berkata seperti itu. Jadi apa gunanya dia melakukan semua yang diperintahkan Suzume jika dari awal dia sama sekali tidak menginginkannya?

"Ah, jangan berkecil hati!" Seakan tahu apa yang Naruto pikirkan Suzume berkata seperti itu. "Percayalah, tidak ada satu laki-lakipun kecuali muridku untuk mengklaim seks pertamaku!"

"Terus kenapa kau terus mengulur waktu?!"

"Biar aku jelaskan!" Suzume mulai memilah kata untuk memberikan kejelasan maksudnya terus mengulur waktu. "Kau harus tahu jika pengalaman seks seorang wanita harus memiliki kesan tersendiri, karena itulah aku ingin menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melepaskan itu semua!"

"Jadi kapan?" Naruto terus menuntut. Pikirannya sudah terlanjur diracuni, dan rasa penasaran akan seks itu terus menggebu ingin dia salurkan dengan segera.

"Empat bulan lagi!" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar itu, terlalu lama untuk menunggu hari itu datang. "B- bukankah itu bulan dimana kau dilahirkan?" Suzume tersenyum gugup. "Kita bisa merayakan kelahiranmu, kencan pertama, dan,,,"

Suzume tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tubuhnya tersungkur kebelakang, Naruto menyerangnya dan langsung melumat bibirnya rakus.

"Ummmmm~"

Suzume terkejut dengan itu, dia berusaha melepaskan diri namun (entah kenapa) tenaga Naruto terasa kuat menahan tubuhnya. Suzume memukul dada Naruto membuatnya tertegun dan seketika menghentikan lumatan mulutnya.

"Uhah~ hah~" Nafas Suzume terputus-putus, dia berusaha menormalkan kembali pernafasan karena kejutan itu. "Apa yang hah~ kau lakukan?!"

"Hanya empat bulan, tapi jika sensei masih mengulur waktu,,," Naruto berhenti, dia menyipitkan matanya menatap Suzume yang berada dibawahnya. ",,,Aku tidak akan segan memperkosamu!"

Setelah selesai mengutarakan itu Naruto lekas beranjak dari tubuh Suzume, dia memakai pakaiannya dan tanpa bicara lagi dia pergi meninggalkan Suzume yang masih berbaring diranjangnya.

'Apa yang dia lakukan?' Pikir Suzume dengan tubuh yang mulai gemetar. 'Dia berubah, dan,,, dan,,,'

ooo

Diluar pintu kamar Suzume Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya disana. Dia memikirkan kembali apa yang sebelumnya dia lakukan untuk senseinya itu, dan dia merasa sangat bersalah telah melakukan hal yang menjijikan seperti tadi.

Mengancam senseinya sendiri.

Dia sangat kesal, dia sangat marah ketika senseinya terus memberinya harapan palsu, sehingga akhirnya dia pikir bahwa senseinya itu sedang membodohinya.

Itu hanya emosi sesaat dan seharusnya dia tidak boleh kehilangan kendali seperti tadi.

Apa yang sedang senseinya pikirkan saat ini? Naruto gemetar, memikirkan Suzume kini membencinya sangat tidak menyenangkan untuk Naruto.

Apakah dia harus meminta maaf? Tentu saja, tapi mungkin tidak hari ini.

Mengangkat bahunya, Naruto mulai pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto merasa sedikit stres, dan dia tahu apa yang bisa membuat pikirannya kembali mengendur tanpa memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini.

Ramen Ichiraku.

o

Line break-o

o

Hari Minggu adalah hari paling bersejarah untuk Tsume. Hari Minggu adalah hari dimana dia mengalami jatuh cinta, kencan pertama, hubungan pertama dan melepaskan keperawanannya untuk sang Mate.

Akan tetapi, dibalik sejarah manis itu terselip sejarah pahit yang hingga saat ini belum bisa dia lenyapkan dari pikirannya.

Kematian sang Mate.

Tanggal 10 Oktober, dan tepat dihari Minggu pula sang Mate pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia membenci hari Minggu, dia sangat membenci tanggal 10 Oktober dan dia juga sangat mengutuk setan Kyuubi yang telah membunuh Matenya itu.

Sehubungan dengan kebencian akan Kyuubi itu pulalah yang membuatnya secara tidak sadar telah menumbuhkan kesensitifan untuk Jinchurikinya. Ketika dia kebetulan bertemu dengan si Jinchuriki, instingnya selalu menjerit memerintahkannya untuk berhati-hati.

Namun semenjak dia menguntit kehidupan Jinchuriki itu, semua yang dia dapati dan saksikan membuatnya sangat marah.

Kenyataan itu seolah sedang menertawakannya. Disaat dia frustasi dan defresi akibat kehilangan Matenya, anak yang menjadi penjara untuk Kyuubi pembunuh Matenya malah memiliki hubungan tidak senonoh dengan salah-satu guru di akademinya.

Dia akui bahwa libidonya sangat tergoda untuk bergabung dengan mereka berdua, apalagi ketika melihat teknik si Jinchuriki itu yang luarbiasa mampu membuat si guru akademi kejang-kejang penuh kenikmatan.

Itu membuatnya frustasi.

Dengan dalih mempertahankan kesetiaannya untuk sang Mate, Tsume urung dengan niatannya itu dan lekas pergi meninggalkan apartemen terkutuk menuju ke Bar Konoha untuk menekan rasa frustasinya.

Puluhan botol sake sudah menumpuk diatas mejanya, dan dia masih belum bisa menekan keinginannya memperkosa si Jinchuriki untuk menyalurkan libidonya sendiri.

Mengambil botol lainnya, namun,,,

"Tsume?" Sebuah suara menghentikannya. "Terlalu banyak minum tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu!" Tsume menoleh dan menemukan teman berambut hitam sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Ah, Yosh (Hik) ino." Tsume cegukan memanggil nama temannya. "Sedang apa (Hik) kau disini?"

"Aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu! Dan lihat itu!" Yoshino menunjuk meja Tsume. "Kau tidak pernah minum sebanyak itu. Ada apa denganmu?"

Tsume hendak membantah, namun seketika dia bungkam setelah melihat sendiri puluhan botol yang menumpuk diatas mejanya.

"K (Hik) au benar." Tsume menggaruk kepalanya canggung, setelah itu dia langsung bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi!" Dengan langkah sempoyongan, Tsume melangkah pergi meninggalkan temannya yang menatap punggungnya cemas.

Yoshino terus menatap punggung Tsume yang semakin menjauh, dia hendak menyusulnya namun sebuah tangan yang menyentuh bahunya membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Jangan!" Seorang pria baya berambut hitam gaya Nanas mencegahnya.

"T- tapi,,,"

"Tidak perlu ikut campur!" Kata pria itu memotong kata-kata Yoshino. "Kita tidak perlu memaksanya untuk bercerita masalah apa yang menimpanya, sebagai seorang teman seharusnya kita mengerti dan menunggunya menceritakan masalahnya sendiri!"

Yoshino menatap kembali punggung Tsume yang melewati pintu dan seketika lenyap dalam pandangan.

"Aku hanya sedikit hawatir dengannya!"

o

Line break-o

o

Pulang dari Ichiraku Ramen Naruto memutuskan untuk bersantai diruang tamu. Meskipun hanya ada satu kursi diruangan itu, Naruto tetap mensukurinya karena dia masih bisa bersantai sejenak menikmati Angin yang berhembus dari balik jendelanya.

Tak berselang lama dia mendengar sebuah ketukan dari pintunya.

Naruto berkerut bingung, tidak ada yang pernah bertamu kerumahnya selain pemilik apartemennya yang kikir dan Suzume-sensei.

"Siapa?" Bermain aman Naruto berteriak memanggil siapapun dibalik pintu apartemennya, dan ketika tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Naruto segera bangkit berdiri untuk menghampiri pintunya.

Naruto membuka pintunya, dan yang pertama Naruto dapati adalah pukulan sedikit keras diatas kepalanya.

"Apa sih, Nyonya?" Naruto mengaduh, memprotes tindakan tiba-tiba wanita asing tersebut. "Eh, bukankah kau Ibunya Kiba?" Setelah memperhatikan wanita asing itu dengan seksama dia tersentak, wanita didepannya ini memang tampak familiar dengan seorang wanita yang pernah dia temui dirumah temannya.

"Ya, dan kenapa (Hik) kau lama sekali mem (Hik) buka pintunya?" Wanita itu menjawab sekaligus mengeluh karena Naruto terlalu lama membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Um, maaf. Aku hanya sedikit waspada, soalnya aku sama sekali tidak terbiasa menerima tamu." Kata Naruto menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Ada apa Ibu Kiba datang kerumahku? Apakah kau sedang mencari Kiba?" Naruto mempertanyakan maksud kedatangan wanita itu, dia tahu hanya itulah alasan yang bisa mendasari Tsume datang kerumahnya.

"Tidak." Naruto berkerut bingung. "Biarkan aku masuk!" Tsume menyerobot masuk kedalam apartemen Naruto. Memperhatikan isi apartemen itu, seketika dia mengerinyit jijik ketika melihat lusinan sampah Ramen hampir memenuhi ruangan tersebut. "Kau lebih (Hik) jorok dari keluarga kami!" Komentarnya. Inuzuka memang liar, tapi dalam urusan tempat tinggal mereka selalu bijak membersihkannya.

Melihat kamar mandinya, entah kenapa kebutuhan buang Air kecil tiba-tiba dialami tubuhnya. Tsume melangkah maju lurus menuju kamar mandi, namun seketika dia berhenti ketika Naruto menghadang perjalanannya.

"Tidak boleh!" Dengan bersemu merah Naruto mencegah Tsume untuk mendatangi kamar mandinya.

"Aku ingin meminjam kamar mandimu!" Tsume merasa tersinggung karena tidak diperbolehkan untuk menggunakan kamar mandinya.

"D- disana sangat kotor!" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya untuk mendramatisir keadaan.

Tsume mendengus kasar. "Baik." Katanya, dia mundur ke belakang dan kedua tangannya langsung menyentuh pinggiran celananya. "Kalau begitu (Hik) aku akan membantu menyiram tanamanmu!"

Naruto menatap Tsume bingung, kedua matanya seketika membelakak ketika Tsume mulai melepas celananya dan hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya.

Akhirnya dia mengerti maksud pernyataan tersebut.

"Kau tidak boleh mengencingi Tama-chan!" Naruto meraih tanaman yang ada dijendela dan menyembunyikannya dibalik punggungnya.

"Sebagian besar manusia dan binatang mengencingi se (Hik) buah pohon, sudah sewajarnya tanaman men (Hik) jadi alternatif untuk kot-"

"Tama-chan bukan sembarang tanaman! Dia adalah pemberian yang sangat berharga!" Naruto bersikukuh untuk tidak menyerahkan tanamannya.

"Ah, (Hik) aku menyukai pemuda yang gigih!" Tsume menyeringai, dia semakin melangkah maju bersamaan dengan Naruto yang semakin mundur mencoba menghindarinya. "Kau terdesak, bocah?" Tsume menyeringai lebih lebar.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan menyerahkan Tama-chan!" Naruto semakin erat melindungi Tama-channya.

Tsume bersiap meneriaki Naruto untuk menyerahkan tanamannya, namun seketika dia urung ketika sebuah ide yang lebih menarik menggoda pikirannya.

"Baik, aku tidak akan mengen (Hik) cingi Tama-chan atau apalah itu namanya!" Kata Tsume sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Taruh Tama-chan I (Hik) tu dan berbaringlah disana!" Melihat kedua mata shafire yang memandangnya ragu Tsume menghela nafas bosan. "Aku berjanji tidak akan mengencingi Tama-chanmu!"

Terlalu senang karena dia telah berhasil menyelamatkan Tama-chan Narutopun memenuhi keinginan Tsume untuk berbaring didepannya.

"Tutup kedua matamu dan jangan mem (Hik) bukanya sebelum aku me (Hik) merintahkan itu!" Perintah Tsume lagi.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu! Kau pasti ingin aku menutup mata agar kau bisa leluasa mengencingi Tama-chan!" Naruto berkata sambil merenggut.

"Aku sudah berjanji!" Kata Tsume menegaskan kembali janjinya.

Naruto masih ragu, namun perlahan namun pasti dia menutup kedua matanya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Tsume menarik celana dalamnya dan melemparkannya keujung ruangan. Dia melangkah mendekati tubuh Naruto, dia mengambil posisi merangkak terbalik dan menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya.

69

Naruto mengerinyit heran ketika ritsleting celananya terbuka, dan ketika sebuah tangan meraih Penisnya diapun tersentak langsung membuka kedua matanya.

"Ap- mmmmmmmmmmmmm~"

Naruto tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengeluh karena pantat Tsume langsung terjun menenggelamkan Vaginanya tepat diatas wajah Naruto.

Bergoyang, bergoyang, dan,,,

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Season pertama akan diisi oleh Shotacon-Shotacon, Milf-Milf ,,, Hahahahahaha

Semoga kalian menikmatinya! 


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto mencoba memberontak untuk membebaskan hidungnya dari tindihan pantat Tsume, namun pantat itu terasa semakin berat dan memaksa Vaginanya ditekan jauh terhadap mulut Naruto.

"Ah, i- ini dia~" Tsume melenguh panjang, menggoyang pinggulnya semakin kencang membiarkan lubang pantatnya digosok-gosok oleh puncak hidung Naruto.

"Jika kau tidak ingin tersedak, aku sarankan kau cepat menelannya!" Katanya sambil menyeringai.

Untuk sekilas Naruto merasa bingung, namun seketika membelakak ketika,,,

Spluuuuurrrrrttttttt!

Naruto akhirnya tersadar dan sebuah pemahaman akhirnya diterima otaknya.

Dia menjadi jaminan atas keselamatan Tama-channya. Dia sedang dikencingi sekaligus sedang dipaksa untuk mencerna semua Air seni yang dikeluarkan oleh Ibu temannya ini.

Tsume mencoba menahan diri untuk terus menggerakan pinggulnya, dia berhenti dan sedikit mengangkat pantatnya untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang terendam oleh Air seninya. Tetesan Air seninya sedikit meluber dari mulutnya, meskipun begitu sebagian besar Air seninya itu Naruto cerna seperti yang terlihat dengan jakunnya yang naik turun.

Tsume merasa puas dengan tampilan remaja awal yang mencerna Air seninya, itu membuatnya semakin bergairah.

Naruto sedikit menggigil jijik ketika berhasil menyelesaikan tetes Air seninnya yang terakhir. Dia hendak bangkit membebaskan diri, namun Tsume tidak membiarkan itu dan terlebih dahulu menurunkan kedua kakinya untuk mengekang kepala Naruto.

"Bersihkan Vaginaku!" Perintah Tsume sekaligus langsung membuka bibir Vagina dengan kedua jarinya.

Naruto terhenyak, kedua matanya membelakak terlalu terkejut melihat seberapa banjirnya Vagina itu.

"Cepat!" Tekannya kembali ketika Naruto hanya gemetar tak menanggapi perintahnya tadi.

Tersadar dengan intimidasi itu Narutopun langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk memungkinkan mulutnya mencapai Vaginanya.

"Oh, iyaaaah~" Tsume melenguh ketika merasakan lidah kasar menyapu jembut hutan liarnya dan perlahan menuju permukaan inti Vaginanya. "Ini salahmu sendiri tahu, aku uh~ sudah meminta alternatif ah~ untuk Air kencingku, na ah~ namun kau bersikeras menolaknya!"

"Hnnnggg~" Naruto mengerang ketika Tsume menurunkan sedikit pantatnya untuk membuat Vaginanya mendapatkan sentuhan lidah yang lebih intens darinya.

"Aku yakin uh~ kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya!" Kata Tsume disela merasakan kenikmatan itu. Kedua tangannya berpindah kebelakang, menumpu punggungnya untuk lebih leluasa menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

Naruto terdiam, pikiran dan lidahnya terlalu pokus mencicipi rasa asam dan kecut yang tersebar disekitar Vaginanya.

"Ah~ Aku suka dengan laki-laki yang bersemangat." Katanya sambil mendesah. "Sekarang masukan dan gerakan lidah nikmatmu itu didalam Vaginaku!" Kedua jarinya membantu melebarkan bibir Vaginanya, menunjukan lubang berkerut yang masih meneteskan jus cintanya.

Dengan enggan dia mematuhi perintahnya, membuka mulutnya kembali dia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyapu lubang berkerut dan setelah itu memasukan lidahnya kedalam sana.

Dia sangat berharap agar Tsume segera puas dan bisa pergi dari tempat ini. Namun untuk melakukan itu sepertinya dia harus menyertakan beberapa teknik yang dia pelajari dari Suzume-sensei, dia akan membuat sesi pemaksaan ini berakhir dengan cepat.

Ditengah putaran lidahnya dalam Vagina Tsume kedua bibirnya ikut andil, dia menempel erat dengan lubang Vaginanya dan sesekali menyedotnya menguras semua jus cintanya.

"Ooooooohhhhhh~" Dengan desahan keras tubuh Tsume sedikit berguncang. "A- apa yang kau lakukan? Itu sangat nikmat!"

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia menjulurkan lidahnya semakin dalam dan bergoyang-goyang untuk menemukan titik-titik yang akan membuat Tsume orgasme dengan cepat.

"INI AKAN DATANG BAJINGAN SIALAN!" Tsume melolong frustasi. "BAGAIMANA ANAK KECIL SEPERTIMU BIS- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH~ CUUUMMMIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!"

Squiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttt!

Naruto merasakan otot-otot dinding Vagina menjepit lidahnya, tak berselang lama semburan orgasme menyerupai sebuah pelepasan Air keran membasuh seluruh wajahnya.

Naruto lega, dia berhasil membuat wanita tua itu mendapatkan orgasmenya dan setelah ini dia pasti akan langsung perg- Naruto tidak mampu melanjutkan pemikirannya ketika Tsume mengangkat pantatnya, bergerak sedikit maju dan kembali menenggelamkannya menimpa wajah Naruto.

Apa lagi ini? Bukankah dia sudah melakukannya dengan sangat-sangat-sangat baik tadi? Seharusnya dia sudah merasa puas dan secepatnya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri!

"Ah, satu tempat lagi yang harus kau bersihkan!" Dia menyeringai dan menurunkan pantatnya untuk membuat lubang Anus kecoklatannya disambut oleh mulut Naruto.

Naruto mencoba menghindar dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya hanya untuk membuat Tsume sigap menjepit sisi kepala Naruto dengan kedua kakinya.

"Ayo bersihkan!" Tsume menggesek-gesekan Anusnya diatas puncak hidung Naruto dan setelah itu dia menempatkan kembali diatas mulut Naruto.

Kedua mata biru itu mulai tergenang, menyadari tak mampu lagi melarikan diri Naruto lekas menjulurkan lidahnya menyapu permukaan lubang Anusnya itu.

Dia hampir tersedak, rasanya sangat menjijikan ketika dia menyapu lubang kotornya itu. Dia sama sekali tak keberatan melakukan ini untuk senseinya karena dia selalu memastikan lubang Anusnya itu selalu bersih, namun dengan wanita tua ini, lubang Anusnya terasa sangat menjijikan dengan beberapa noda kotor yang terasa asam dilidahnya.

Merasa Naruto mulai menjilat Anusnya, Tsume mulai kembali mengayunkan pinggulnya dan jarinya juga mulai bermain dengan vaginanya untuk membantu menambahkan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan. Sebenarnya Tsume tidak merencanakan untuk melakukan pelecehan ini, awalnya dia hanya akan membuat dia kesal untuk menyalurkan rasa frustasinya. Namun karena kenikmatan lidah kasar dan hangatnya itu, Tsume jadi lupa diri dan sepertinya sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menghentikan pelecehan ini.

Dia akan melanjutkannya, tidak peduli jika dia harus memperkosa anak kecil dibawahnya ini.

"OH, KAMI?!" Dia menjerit ketika dua matanya tak sengaja menatap Penis tegak menjulang 5+ inci Naruto. "Apakah kau benar teman putraku?" Dia berpikir sangsi melihat kegagahan bentuk Penis yang dimiliki anak -10 tahun. "Kau memiliki Penis yang sangat indah! uhmmmm~" Tsume bergeser kedepan, membungkukan tubuhnya sekaligus membuat wajahnya langsung berhadapan langsung dengan Penis Naruto.

"A- apa yang kau lakukan?" Tubuh Naruto gemetar ketika Tsume menjebak Penisnya diantara kedua tangannya, emnggosoknya perlahan membuat suara erangan mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku akan melakukan ini!" Katanya Tsume menyeringai, dia melepaskan kedua tangannya dan langsung memasukan Penis Naruto kedalam mulutnya. "Uuuuuummmmmmm~" Tsume melenguh merasakan sensasi dan rasa Penis Naruto didalam mulutnya.

Setelah akrab dengan rasa Penisnya Tsume lekas mengayunkan kepalanya naik-turun dengan semangat, mencoba mengimbangi kenikmatna yang dia dapatkan dari lidah kasar Naruto yang bergoyang-goyang didalam Anusnya.

Naruto mengejang kenikmatan, dia sempat menghentikan kegiatannya hanya untuk dipaksa kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya ketika pantat Tsume menekan wajahnya.

"Y- ya~ sepertih ituuhhh~"

Naruto terengah-engah, dia merasa terbawa oleh gairah dan tanpa sadar mempercepat lidahnya untuk menstimulasi Anus Tsume.

Tubuh Tsume menggelinjang, pinggulnya bergoyang campur aduk, dan ketika dia mulai merasakan perutnya hendak meledak dia langsung menjepit erat kepala Naruto untuk membuatnya diam mencerna pembebasannya.

Squiiiirrrtttttt!

Orgasme meledak dari Vaginanya dan langsung merendam wajah Naruto.

Tsume bernafas lega, dia mengeluarkan Penis Naruto dari mulutnya dan langsung bangkit berdiri untuk berputar memungkinkannya duduk diatas perut Naruto.

"Ehehehehe,," Tsume terkekeh geli melihat wajah anak kecil dalam rendaman Orgasmenya. ",,Kita berdua tahu, ini hanya awal dari kesenangan kita kan?" Dia mulai bergerak mundur, menempatkan Penis tegak Naruto diantara paha basahnya.

"Ta- tapi,,," Naruto tercekat, dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya ketika Tsume mulai menggiling Penisnya diantara kedua bibir Vaginanya.

Naruto ingin menolak gagasan kehilangan keperawanannya untuk wanita tua itu, namun entah kenapa kondisi yang dialami tubuhnya tidak setuju dengan pemikirannya. Penisnya membesar, semakin keras karena desakan gairah yang terus dikobarkan.

Meskipun pemikirannya menyimpan tentang pesta melepas keperawanannya dengan Suzume-sensei, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa menolak untuk berhubungan seks dengan wanita tua dengan segudang pengalamannya.

"Ohhhhh~ lihatlah, dia semakin banjir merasakan Penismu!~" Nyanyian sensual dikumandangkan Tsume.

Naruto terdiam mencoba meredam setiap erangan dan desahan yang akan dikeluarkan oleh mulutnya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah lain tak membiarkan dirinya melihat wanita tua tersebut.

"Lihatlah kesini!" Tsume mengambil tengkuknya, memaksa kepalanya tegak lurus memungkinkannya melihat kedua alat kelamin mereka yang saling bergesekan. "Jangan tutup matamu, perhatikan bagaimana wanita dewasa sepertiku menelan Penis anak kecil sepertimu!" Tsume sedikit mengangkat pantatnya, kemudian tangan kirinya meraih Penis Naruto dan meletakan kepala Penisnya didepan lubang Anusnya.

Kening Naruto mengerut, dia merasa bingung dan heran ketika melihat kepala Penisnya menekan-nekan lubang pintu masuk Anusnya.

Kenapa dia menempatkannya disana? Pikirnya.

"Oh, jangan terlalu heran! Vagina adalah tempat yang suci dan khusus, hanya orang yang kucintai boleh memakai tempat itu!" Seakan tahu isi pikiran Naruto, Tsume mencoba menjelaskan tentang seberapa pentingnya tempat yang disebut Vagina itu. "K- kau hanya boleh menggunakan tempat kotor ini. Aaaaahhhh~" Tsume mengakhirinya sambil perlahan menenggelamkan Penisnya kedalam Analnya.

"I- ini,,," Naruto menggertakan giginya ketika merasakan kepala Penisnya langsung disambut himpitan erat dinding Anusnya.

"Ehehehehe,,," Tsume kembali terkekeh melihat respon anak kecil dibawahnya. ",,,Otot alat seks seorang Kunoichi terlatih sangatlah kuat, dan aku hanya bisa berharap Penismu tidak akan remuk dibawah kekuatan otot-otot dinding Anusku!" Selesai dengan itu Tsume melolong panjang dan langsung menenggelamkan seluruh Penisnya kedalam Analnya.

"Oraaaaaaggggggghhhhhhh!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Punggungnya tersentak bangun, namun seketika tubuhnya melemas kembali menghentak lantai apartemennya.

Tsume menjilat bibirnya, Tsume tahu malam ini dia akan menghancurkan anak kecil ini.

o

Line break-o

o

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Suzume mengerutkan kening ketika kelas hanya diam tanpa ada yang berniat menjawab absenan kelasnya.

"Apakah dia absen lagi hari ini?" Suzume menghela nafas jengah ketika melihat kursi kosong tempat Naruto selalu berada.

Sudah dua hari Naruto tidak hadir dikelasnya membuat Suzume diserang rasa hawatir. Apakah itu karena penolakannya (?), atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa menghadiri kelas seperti biasanya (?).

Suzume sudah tahu alasan kebencian penduduk desa terhadap Naruto, dia menjadi sangat takut jika alasan absennya Naruto selama dua hari berturut-turut ini karena tindakan anarkis mereka (Desa) sehingga menyebabkan Naruto kembali masuk rumahsakit.

"A- ano,,," Salah-satu siswi hendak berseru, sedikit ragu dia malah menundukan kepalanya kebawah meja.

"Hyuga-san, apakah ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Siswi bermarga Hyuga itu kembali mendongkak, dia menatap langsung Suzume dengan kedua mata lavendernya yang berkaca-kaca. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Suzume panik mendapati kedua mata siswinya itu tergenang hendak menangis.

"I- itu,, t- tigaa hari yang lalu Na- Naruto-kun,,," Dia berhenti untuk meredam isak tangisnya. ",,,A- aku tidak ingin membicarakannya!"

Apa maksudnya itu? Suzume menyipitkan matanya menatap Hyuga-san.

"Hyuga-san, apa kau tahu rumah Uzumaki-san?" Hyuga menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kita pergi memeriksanya!" Suzume bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dia melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar dari kelas dan diikuti oleh Hyuga-san yang juga bangkit dari kursinya.

o

"Apakah kau yakin dia tinggal disini?" Suzume menatap sebuah apartemen bobrok dua lantai didepannya. Apartemen itu tidak terurus, bahkan dia bisa menebak bahwa gedung apartemen itu kebanyakan kosong tak memiliki penghuni didalamnya.

"Y- ya, a- aku melihat N- Naruto-kun masuk kedalam sana!" Hyuga menunjuk sebuah pintu dilantai dua yang memiliki coretan kasar memenuhi permukaan kulit pintu itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hyuga-san, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat tinggal Uzumaki-san?" Suzume sendiri tidak pernah tahu Naruto tinggal didistrik kumuh seperti ini.

"E- eh,,," Hyuga-san kelabakan mendapatkan pertanyaan itu. Menatap kesana-kemari dan diakhiri menundukan kepalanya wajah yang memerah padam.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita naik dan memeriksa Uzumaki-san dirumahnya!" Suzume tidak buta, dia tahu apa yang dialami oleh gadis kecil Hyuga-san untuk muridnya itu.

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam gedung, menaiki lantai dua dan menyusuri lorong untuk sampai didepan pintu apartemen Naruto tinggal.

"Uzumaki-san? Apakah kau ada didalam?" Suzume berseru keras memanggil seseorang didalam apartemen tersebut.

"N- Naruto-kun sedang ada dikamarnya, dan,,," Hyuga-san yang sudah mengaktifkan Doujutsunya berseru memberitahu Suzume, dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena terlalu malu untuk memberitahukan apa yang sedang dilihat kedua mata Byakugannya itu.

Tidak menunggu untuk mengklarifikasi perkataannya Suzume lekas membuka pintu apartemen Naruto.

Pemandangan pertama yang mereka temui adalah seberapa kotornya apartemen itu. Sampah berserakan, pakaian kotor dimana-mana dan beberapa jenis binatang menjijikan lainnya bergerumul untuk berpesta diatas tumpukan sampah itu.

"Apakah tidak ada yang mengajarinya tentang seberapa pentingnya kebersihan itu?" Suzume mengeluh sambil memperhatikan ruang lingkup apartemennya, dan ketika dia semakin masuk hidungnya langsung disambut oleh bau pesing Air seni yang mengering dan campuran keringat asam yang sangat mencurigakan. "Bau apa ini?"

Hyuga-san yang berada dibelakangnya menundukan kepalanya, dia menahan isak tangis ketika mengingat insiden dua hari yang lalu.

Hyuga-san adalah penguntit setia Uzumaki Naruto, dan ketika dia sedang memperhatikan sang idola dengan Byakugannya, dia mendapati insiden pemerkosaan yang dialami oleh idolanya itu.

Dia ingin maju membantu idolanya itu, namun apadaya, dia terlalu pengecut dan pesimis untuk bisa membantunya. Idolanya sendiri tidak berdaya dibawah kekuasaan wanita tua itu, bagaimana dengannya?

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Hyuga-san?" Hyuga-san tersentak ketika Suzume beralih menatapnya.

"I- itu,, A- aku,," Dia tergagap, merasa bingung harus menjelaskannya kepada Suzume. ",,A- aku melihat w- wanita tua itu s- sedang memaksa N- Naruto-kun untuk,, u- untuk,,"

Tidak menunggu Hyuga-san mengakhiri penjelasannya, Suzume langsung mengerti dan lekas berlari menuju sebuah ruangan terpisah yang dia asumsikan sebagai kamar Naruto.

Menabrak pintunya terbuka dan kedua matanya langsung mendapati Naruto terkejut sedang terbaring diatas ranjangnya.

"I- ini tidak mungkin terjadi,," Suzume tersentak ketika mendapati seluruh tubuh Naruto dipenuhi bekas gigitan dan hickey. Dia tahu dan mengerti seberapa nyata ketakutannya itu.

"S- Suzume-sensei?" Kedua mata biru itu masih membelakak, dia terkejut dengan kedatangannya sehingga dia menghentikan kegiatannya mengocok Penisnya.

"N- Naruto-kun!" Hyuga-san melangkah masuk, dia menghampiri tempat Naruto dan langsung memeluknya. "M- maafkan aku! Maafkan aku, N- Naruto-kun!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurama-san tidak bertindak untuk menyembuhkan luka gigitan dan tanda hickey tersebut, alasannya karena hal itu sama sekali tidak membahayakan nyawa Naruto.

Setelah insiden pemerkosaan ini kehidupan Naruto dipastikan akan berubah, dia akan menjadi pecandu seks yang tidak ada duanya. Untuk menyalurkan frustasinya dari ketidak berdayaannya mengambil kendali permainan dari Tsume, Naruto akan mendominasi beberapa perempuan yang tidak menyangkal kekuasaannya.

Shotacon adalah sinonim dari lolicon. Shotacon buat laki-laki, lolicon buat perempuan.  



End file.
